HALLOWEEN EN EL SANTUARIO
by Integra Hellsing 55
Summary: ¿Halloween en el Santuario? De acuerdo no es una gran idea pero q se puede hacer si a su "querida" diosa se le ocurrio esa maravillosa idea q resultara todo un desastre,  mas con los Santos Dorados y con todo el mundo d cabeza sobre todo Milo CAPITULO 4
1. Chapter 1

HALLOWEEN EN EL SANTUARIO

"_En la festividad de Halloween, se abre la puerta que separa al mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos. En esta noche ellos salen para hacer maldades y provocar miedo a los vivos, también es considerado por muchos como la noche del diablo…"_

Era un 30 de Octubre como muchos días, sin embargo este a_ñ_o seria una experiencia inolvidable para los Santos Dorados. Saori Kido la reencarnación de Athena se la había ocurrido la _"maravillosa"_ idea de organizar una fiesta con motivo de Halloween, ya que siempre le había llamado mucho la atención aquella festividad. Minutos después llamo a sus Santos para comentarles sobre su idea.

_-"Me alegra verlos chicos, quiero comentarles que eh decidido organizar una fiesta de Halloween en el Santuario"_

_-"Pero señora mía, esta es una fiesta americana no veo el motivo de organizarla" _-pronuncio Shion confundido

_-"Siempre me ha llamado la atención, además es una buena ocasión para convivir un poco mas"_

_-"Esta bien mi señora pero ¿en que consiste?"_

_-"Yo les explicare" _-dijo Marcara orgulloso

_-"¿Y tú que puedes saber sobre eso?" -_reprendió Afrodita

_-"Por Zeus, es obvio que sepa sobre el tema, no por gusto se hace llamar Mascara Mortal"_ -respondió Milo divertido

_-"Cierto, tienes razón bicho ahora déjame continuar" -_pronuncio Mascara con sarcasmo

_-"Espera, ya que vas a contar un relato deja ir por unas botanas y sodas" _-decía Aioria

_-"Aioria tráeme unos de mis preciados cacahuates"_ -dijo Mascara – "_Yo quiero unas palomitas acarameladas"_ -decía Saori -_"Yo quiero un big cola" _-musito Milo

_-"Bien ahora vuelvo"_ -respondió el león no muy contento mientras pensaba -_"demonios para que hable"_

_-"Se dice que en la noche de Halloween, se abre la puerta que separa al mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos. En esta noche ellos salen para hacer maldades y provocar miedo a los vivos, también es considerado por muchos como la noche del diablo…"_

Al terminar con su relato todos quedaron petrificados del miedo ya que verdaderamente este les producía un terror inimaginable cuando hablaba sobre esos temas y más aun cuando esa noche relampagueaba horriblemente.

_-"Bien, creo que eso fue todo por hoy" _-decía el miedoso Mu

_-"Esperen, aun no les he dicho los planes que tengo para ustedes"_ -pronunciaba alegremente Saori

_-"¿Planes?" -_pregunto Shaka

_-"Si, como vamos a festejar Halloween quiero que todos absolutamente "T-O-D-O-S" vengan disfrazados; yo hare las invitaciones, Docko tu las repartirás por todo el Santuario, Afrodita y Shaka se encargaran de la decoración, Shura y Mascara del banquete, Camus harás la escultura de hielo y enfriaras las bebidas, Aldebaran cargaras las bocinas, Milo buscaras la música, la bebida y prepararas los cócteles, Saga y Kanon se encargaran de los efectos tipo antro con sus ilusiones, Mu y Aioria irán a comprar las calabazas y los dulces, Shion recogerás a la tintorería mi disfraz y Aioros inflaras todos los globos y traerás rosas de la casa de picis"_

_-"Si señorita Saori" _-pronunciaron todos al unisonó

Al otro día, muy temprano se podía ver a los santos organizándose, solo que a algunos de ellos solo les gustaba mandar.

_-"Oh Shaka, ya te dije que pongas del otro lado ese esqueleto, o no y las telarañas van del otro lado"_ -reprendía Afrodita molesto

_-"¿Quieres perder tus sentidos?"_ -pregunto Shaka contento

Mientras del otro lado otros Santos tenían ciertas inquietudes respecto a su trabajo,

_-"Pero mi señora, ¿qué figura quiere que haga?"_ -pronuncio Camus

_-"Buena pregunta, ya se quiero que hagas un Pegaso" -_respondía alegremente

_-"Vaya que si ama a Seiya" _-murmuro Shion

_-"Te escuche Shion, ¿ya fuiste a la tintorería?"_ -preguntaba molesta la diosa

_-"Mascara ¿qué demonios es eso?" _-decía Shura

_-"Es un pastel acaso no lo ves"_ -respondía el cangrejo con tono de sarcasmo típico de él, además traía puesto un delantal negro con una calavera

_-"Rayos se suponía que debía tener adornos con motivo de esté, no la imagen de Barney"_

_-"¿Qué tiene de malo acaso no es aterrador?"_ -al parecer esto le resultaba perturbarte a Mascara

_-"Sexy bitch, Destination o Infinity"_ -musitaba Milo al ver las caras de los discos _-"Los tres serán buena opción, mmm en cuanto a la bebida, creo que será bueno un poco de todo"_-pronuncio al tomar una botella de vodka y una de tequila.

_-"Oh rayos ¿porque siempre debemos ir de compras?"_ -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos el león

_-"Cálmate, al menos esta vez son solo dulces"_ -respondía resignado el chico lemuario

_-"Recuerdan la vez que los mando por tampones jajaja"_ -decía Alde riendo

FLASBACK

_-"Mu y Aioria, necesito que vayan a comprar algo al supermercado, es sumamente importante que vuelvan de inmediato"_ -dijo su diosa enérgicamente

_-"Si señorita, ¿qué necesita?"_ -pronunciaron al unisonó

_-"Necesito que … vayan … por TAMPONES" _

_-"¿Qué?, pero señorita creo que ese es trabajo para las amazonas"_ -decía indignado Aioria

_-"Estoy de acuerdo, nos verán raro en el supermercado"_ -musitaba Mu

_-"Nada de eso, es una orden"_ -reprendió la diosa

_-"Esta bien_" -dijeron sin animo

FIN FLASBACK

_-"Eso fue humillante"_ -decían ambos avergonzados

_-"Bien, oye Alde ¿no debes mover bocinas?"_ -preguntaba Saga

_-"Cierto debo irme" _-concluyo tauro

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SOLO IMAGINE COMO SERIAN LOS DORADOS EN UNA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN Y QUE MEJOR QUE ELLOS PARA LA OCACION.**

**REVIEWS? =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_-"¿Saga, no deberías estar creando ilusiones?"_ –reprendió su gemelo

_-"Querrás decir DEBERIAMOS"_ –respondió Saga

_-"Deberían irse de una buena vez, por Zeus ¿siempre tienen que pelear?"_ –musito el Patriarca

_-"Fue el"_ – dijeron al unisonó, apuntándose con el dedo índice

_-"¡Váyanse ya!"_ –grito Shion

_-"Lo sentimos"_ –salieron cabizbajos

_-"Por cierto ¿Docko no vas a repartir las invitaciones que sobran?" _

_-"¿Y tu Shion, no debes ir a la tintorería?"_

_-"Cierto debo irme"_

Después de que el Patriarca usara su teletransportación para irse, Docko se acerco a el Santo de Sagitario para pedirle un _"favor"._

_-"Oye Aioros, ya que terminaste ¿podrías conseguirme un disfraz?"_

_-"Esta bien jajaja ¡Yo siempre termino antes que ustedes!"_

Dicho esto los Santos que restaban le lanzaron una profunda y gélida mirada fulminante, ya que a su amigo siempre le daba por fanfarronear. Todos fueron hasta el noveno templo y hurgaron en el armario para ver que disfraces guardaba.

-"¿Dónde los conseguiste?" –pregunto Afrodita

_-"Bueno, es que … en Acapulco, ustedes saben uno debe tener disfraces para la ocasión"_ –respondía Aioros

_-"¿Acaso no estabas muerto?"_ –musito Camus

_-"Claro que no estaba muerto andaba de parranda"_ –comentaba Milo

_-"Ejem …__¿__los quieren o no?"_ –preciaba enojado Sagitario

Todos se probaron los atuendos que encontraron, pero lamentablemente eran horrorosos además de que tenían pinta de strippers baratos.

_-"Ósea Peter Pan esta pasado de moda, o no a conocido el glamur"_ – comentaba Picis

-"_Cielos hasta eso es demasiado gay para Afrodita, mírenme parezco stripper barato"_ –respondía Kanon

_-"Por lo menos te ves decente, yo soy un emparedado gigante"_ –musitaba Shaka

_-"jajaja, ahora eres el hombre más cercano al refrigerador"_ –dijo burlón Mascara

_-"Bueno, tu ni hables Campanita"_ –se reía Shaka

_-"Demonios el único decente aquí es Milo"_ –musitaba Camus quien vestía de sadomasoquista

_-"Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué chica se resistiría a mis encantos de vampiro?"_ –preguntaba el sexy Milo

_-"Ja y que ¿utilizaras tu aguja escarlata para chupar la sangre?"_ –pronunciaba Docko quien traía puesto el traje de Darth Vader

_-"Cállese maestro rejuvenecido de libra, aunque pensándolo bien si fuese todavía anciano le quedaría perfecto el papel de maestro Yoda" _

Todos comenzaron a reír descaradamente haciendo que Docko se sonrojara.

-"_Saben que, me rehusó a usar esto ¿quién me sigue a una tienda de disfraces?"_ –proponía Saga con el atuendo de Pimpinela

Sin más remedio se cambiaron y fueron a donde propuso el Santo de Géminis, excepto Milo quien parecía a gusto con el disfraz de vampiro y Docko quien aun no terminaba se entregar las invitaciones.

_-"¿Milo no vienes?"_ –pregunto Camus

_-"No, este traje me quedo perfecto solamente espero esta noche encontrarme con una linda doncella para asechar"_ –decía galante el escorpión

_-"Si tu lo dices, adiós"_ –se despedía Camus

Las horas transcurrieron y la gente comenzó a llegar al Santuario, algunos con disfraces sumamente ridículos como Misty quien se vistió de Pimpinela Escarlata, otras realmente se veían bien como Shaina quien lucía como doncella inglesa, bueno y otros simplemente o no tenían imaginación o estaban jodidos por no tener dinero, tal era el caso de Tatsumi quien como siempre vestía su traje de Judo.

_-"Llego Athena"_ –decía Shion por el micrófono

Absolutamente todos guardaron silencio y escucharon atentamente las palabras de la diosa quien vestía de Rapunsel.

_-"Sin más que decir disfruten la fiesta" _–comento alegremente

Automáticamente comenzó la música acompañada de los efectos que los gemelos de la tercera casa hacían.

_-"¿Quién dice que el habito no hace al monje?"_ –preguntaba Mascara

_-"Vamos deja al angelito y al diablo empedernido en paz, Mascara"_ –reprendía Afrodita

_-"Tu cállate fantasma desfigurado"_ –musitaba Saga quien se dirigía a Mascara

_-"Y tu ¿Por qué traes puesto un pañal Afrodita?_ –decía burlón Kanon

_-"Por si no lo saben me disfrace de Eros y Mascara es el Fantasma de la Opera"_ –respondía Afrodita

_-"Nuevamente dejas ver tu lado gay Afrodita"_ –decían al unisonó los gemelos

_-"'No espero que lo entiendan, ya que debo verme P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O"_ –musitaba Afrodita con estrellas en los ojos.

_-"Vámonos Afro, ellos no pueden insultarte"_ –Mascara decía enojado

_-"Gracias Angelo, sabía que jamás me traicionarías"_ –respondió el chico de Pisis con lagrimas en los ojos

_-"Escúchenlo bien, solamente YO puedo ofender a Afrodita"_ –dijo victorioso el Santo de Cancer

_-"Y ese es tu GRAN amigo no me hagan reír"_ –decían los gemelos con carcajadas

_-"Pensándolo bien Mascara ya no me ayudes"_ –pronunciaba Afro con resignación

Mientras que en el lado del banquete llegaron dos amazonas a beber un poco de "PONCHE CASERO".

_-"¿Podrían servirnos un poco de vodka chicos?"_ –pidió Geist

_-"No crees que aún es temprano para beber Geist"_ –dijo extrañado Camus

_-"Por supuesto que no Camus o debería decir hombre lobo" _–reía Gesit

_-"¿Milo puedes darme una piña colada?"_ –pregunto Shaina

-"¿_Eres tu Shaina? Cielos wow te vez preciosa, mi querida Doncella inglesa"_ –decia Milo besando la mano de la cobra

-"_Gra … Gracias … tu también te ves … _- pero no puedo terminar Shaina, ya que en ese preciso momento iban llegando Mu, Shura, Marin y Aioria.

_-"Geist me alegra que te hayas puesto el vestido que te compre"_ –musitaba Shura

_-"Ambos se ven tan lindos de Romeo y Julieta"_ –suspiraba Marin

_-"Gracias, pero ustedes no te quedan atrás ¿verdad Shura?_ –preguntaba Geist

_-"Cierto así forman un dúo fabuloso quién lo diría Gatubela y Batman juntos"_ -respondía Shura

_-"Oye Camus ¿qué le sucede a Milo? se ve extraño" _–dijo preocupado Mu

-"_No lo sé, hace un momento estaba bien"_ –pensaba el acuariano

_-"También Shaina se ve extraña"_ –comentaba Aioria

Cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta de que Milo y Shaina habían huido a toda velocidad de ahí, tomados de la mano y viéndose de una forma lujuriosa.

_-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ "–dijo Marin

_-"No lo sé, parece que a ambos ya los flecho Cupido"_ –pronuncio Mu

En ese momento por ahí iba pasando Afrodita quien se inmiscuyo en la charla.

_-"No creo que sea enserio, Milo es un casanova y a Shaina no le gustan las relaciones"_ –respondió Afrodita

_-"¿Y tu cuando llegaste?"_ –pregunto Mu

-"_Yo puedo aparecer en todos y en ningún lado, por cierto Mu ese traje de Mago Merlín te queda genial"_ –musito hipócrita Afrodita

Al escuchar todos al chico de Picis comenzaron a reír a carcajadas ya que en realidad el disfraz de Mu era ridículo y absurdo.

_-"¿De qué se ríen?"_ –grito un colérico Mu

-"_De nada, de nada jajaja"_ –respondieron al unisonó


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Mientras del otro lado de la fiesta se podía ver cinco santos bastante conocidos; pero absolutamente todo se pondría feo ya que el disfraz del caballero de Andrómeda era algo inesperado para los presentes.

_-"¡Es Hades!"_ –grito Docko a toda potencia

_-"¡SANTOS DORADOS!"_ –Shion ordeno

De pronto Camus, Shura, Aioria, Mu y Afrodita llegaron hasta donde el Patriarca y Docko, dejando solas a las chicas.

_-"¡Como ordene Emperador, digo ... Patriarca!"_ –afirmo Shura

-"Eso se escucho como a las galletas emperador" –murmuro Afrodita

_-"¡Esto es serio chicos, una nueva guerra santa se acerca!" –reafirmo Shion_

_-"¡¿Qué demonios dice?"_ –tomaba la palabra Aioria

_-"¡Busquen a los demás!"_ –pronuncio Docko

Rápidamente Mu se teletransporto trayendo a los Santos que faltaban.

_-"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"_ –dijeron los gemelos al unisonó

_-"¡Es cierto, debería estar con Shaina_!" –el escorpión se quejaba

_-"Hades a regresado"_ –musito el Patriarca quien tomaba del cuello a Shun, a tal punto de casi asfixiarlo

_-"No soy Ha … des"_ –decía entre cortado el pobre Shun

_-"¡Demonios que les pasa!"_ –reprocho el Dragon

_-"Hay mi pobre Shiryu, ¡te han manipulado!"_ –sollozaba el maestro ahora rejuvenecido de libra, quien abrazaba desesperadamente a este

_-"¿Estan drogados o bebieron de mas?" _

_-"¡Por supuesto que no tonto!"_ –esto último lo dijo Camus, quien se refería a Ikki

_-"¡Maestro Camus!"_

_-"Hyoga veo que aun sigues cuerdo, ayudanos a evitar otra guerra santa" _

_-"¿De qué habla maestro? Y por que el Patriarca ahorca a Shun?"_

_-"¡Hyoga tu también estas bajo su dominio!"_ –dicho esto Camus hizo lo mismo que Docko con Shiryu

_-"¡Maestro no puedo respirar!"_

_-"Es por tu bien Hyoga, asi podre sacar todo el mal"_

_-"¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? ¡Demonios que tontos son, Shun no es Hades solamente se disfrazo!"_

Al momento de que Pegaso dijera esto todos se quedaron inmóviles ya que se apresuraron a hacer falsas especulaciones.

-_"¡Solo me disfrace de GOTICO!"_

_-"¡Lo sentimos!"_ –dijeron al unisonó los Santos Dorados

_-"¿Saben? Yo lo supe desde el principio_" –como siempre fanfarroneaba Mascara

_-"¡Tu nisiquiera hablaste!"_

_-"¿Y ustedes si, gemelos estúpidos?"_

_-"¡Ustedes dejen de pelear!"_

_-"Si Patriarca"_ –los tres dijeron al unisono

_-"¡Yo me largo y pensar que tuve que dejar mis OBLIGACIONES por tontas suposiciones!"_

_-"¿Cuáles obligaciones? ¡Si estabas careando con Shaina!"_

Todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar lo que dijo Aioria.

_-"¿Viste el rostro de Shina?"_ –esta vez era Camus quien preguntaba

_-"Ni siquiera la e besado ya que MERLIN me trajo hasta aquí"_

_-"Vamos Milo, esto era urgente"_

_-"¡Cállate Mu!_

Milo salió decidido a seguir con sus _"obligaciones"_, sin que pudiera escuchar lo que sus compañeros tenían que decirle.

_-"Patriarca ¿cree que Milo sepa sobre la máscara de las amazonas?"_

_-"No lo sé Shura, desde niño fue el más impulsivo de entre los doce"_

_-"Es cierto Patriarca, solo espero que cumpla son su verdadera obligación con Shaina"_

_-"Ojala Camus"_

Con las amazonas:

_-"¿Por qué los abra mandado a llamar el Patriarca?"_

_-"No lo sé Geist"_

De pronto paso Milo a toda velocidad.

_-"¿Qué paso Milo?"_

_-"Después les contare debo irme"_

Asi este siguió su camino hasta llegar al cuarto de intendencia donde su _"doncella"_ lo esperaba.

_-"¿Por qué tardaste?"_

_-"Lo siento fue por una trivialidad ¿en qué nos quedamos?"_ –pronuncio pícaro el Santo de Escorpio

Shaina se despojo de su máscara dejando al descubierto su rostro y asi besando apasionadamente a Milo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

_-"Wow veo que eres tan apasionada como yo"_

_-"Gracias pero yo beso mejor que tu" _

_-"¿Sabes? No pensé que detrás de esa mascara se encontrara un rostro tan bello como el tuyo"_

_-"Oye no juegues con migo ya sé que eres un Casanova"_

_-"¡No estoy jugando! Y si sabes eso porque me sigues"_

_-"No lo sé, podría ser divertido ahora que has visto mi rostro debo elegir entre matarte o amarte"_

Esto último dejo sin palabras a Milo ya que él no sabía sobre las leyes que guardaban las mascaras de las amazonas.

_-"¿Te sucede algo?"_

_-"Si son esas las únicas opciones, entonces ámame"_

_-"¿Acaso sabes lo que eso significa? Eso significa que debo conquistarte hasta que me correspondas"_

_-"¿Por qué dudas tanto de mi?"_

_-"Porque tienes fama de Casanova"_

_-"Si eh visto tu rostro entonces debo cumplirte"_

_-"Jaja, como si lo fueras a cumplir"_

_-"Podre ser un Casanova, pero tengo honor ya que soy un Santo de la elite Dorada, ademas tu eres la excepción"_

Concluyendo esto nuevamente beso a la amazona y esta ya no opuso resistencia pues sintió verdaderas las palabras del Escorpión, cosa que nunca antes había sentido.

_-"¡Regresaron! ¿Por qué se demoraron?"_

_-"Es una larga historia Geist"_

_-"¡Shura vamos a bailar!"_

Este acepto pero al acercarse a la pista de baile se quedaron pasmados pues no sabían como se bailaba aquella coreografía.

_-"Ahora que lo pienso no sé bailar Thriller"_

_-"Tranquila Marin yo les ensenare"_

Rápidamente salió a bailar Aioros que a decir verdad bailaba muy bien Thriller y como se había disfrazado de zombi en verdad parecía bailarín profesional de Michael Jackson. Eso realmente parecía el video de Thriller solo que de una forma muy bizarra ¿se lo imaginan y más en el Santuario? Eso daba miedo ademas de que era perturbador.

_-"Eres un gran bailarín hermano, rayos ¿como se llama el que canta esa canción?"_

_-"Dicen que es el Rey del Pop , es una estrella americana, ahora que lo pienso esos americanos son muy raros"_

_-"No son raros Shura, es solo que es otra cultura a decir verdad ellos si son normales a comparación con nosotros"_

_-"Concuerdo contigo Gesit, es cierto el nombre del cantante es Michael Jackson"_

_-"¿Donde, donde Marin?"_

_-¿Y tú qué haces aquí Afro?"_

_-"¡Cállate Batman, escuche el nombre de Michael Jackson, es mi cantante favorito"_

_-"Mala suerte Afro la canción acaba de terminar"_

_-"¡Hay que horror! ¿De que estas disfrazado Aldebarán?"_

_-"¡Soy Cuasimodo!"_

_-"Oye Alde ¿y Shaka?"_

_-"No lo sé no lo eh visto"_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_-"¿Shaka porque demoraste tanto?"_ –pregunto cuasimodo, digo Aldebaran

-_"¡Ahora ya no eres barbie!"_ –grito a carcajadas el Santo de Leo

_-"Que disfraz tan feo, asi te pareces a Pandora_" –decía Marín ensenándoles a todos una foto de la "hermana" de Hades

Mientras en el Inframundo…

_-"Presiento que esos trogloditas de los Santos de Athena estan hablando mal de nosotros"_

_-"Tienes razón Pandora ¡Esta noche visitaremos el Santuario!"_

_-"¡Pero señor Hades no cree que es algo descabellado!"_

_-"¡Obedece Radamanthys, es una orden y ustedes también tendrán que venir eh!" _–asi Hades sentenciaba a Minos y Aiacos apuntándoles con el dedo índice

_-"Si señor"_ –de esta forma los 3 jueces del infierno junto con Pandora se alistaron para esa llegada inesperada

De regreso al Satuario:

_-"¡Ya sé que este disfraz es horrible, pero un cosmos perverso me impidió ver que disfraz debía usar; asi que tome el equivocado y por eso me demore!"_ –al parecer Shaka estaba apenado por tan _lindo_ disfraz

_-"¡Como ibas a ver si tienes los ojos cerrados!"_ –deducía Shura

Todos se fueron de espaldas ya que era muy cierto lo que su compañero decía. Ademas de que Shaka ya se había acostumbrado a su ceguera voluntaria y aunque podía manejar perfectamente su cosmos con los ojos cerrados, también era muy propenso a accidentes.

_-"¿De que estas disfrazado?"_ –Aioros tomaba la palabra

_-"Creo que de bruja" _–respondía Shaka mientras aparecían unos ligeros rubores carmesí en sus mejillas

Unos minutos después los Santos se reunieron en el Templo de Aries

_-"¡Bien ahora vayamos a Rodorio y pidamos tantos dulces como podamos!"_ –proponía Afrodita emocionado

_-"¡Eso es patético!"_ –reprochaba Camus

_-"Vamos Camusirijillo será divertido"_ –persistía Milo

_-"¡Vamos todos!"_ –continuaba Saga quien llevaba una calabaza en manos

Ya en Rodorio…

_-"¡Dulce o truco!"_ –pronunciaron al unísono la elite dorada

_-"¡Que jovencitos tan encantadores!"_ –hablaba una abuelita apretándoles las mejillas a los Santos

_-"¡Si abuela, denos dulces!"_ –musitaba Mascara mientras mostraba su calabaza

_-"¡Oigan, ustedes ya pasan de 20 años y los dulces son solo para pequeños!" _–esta vez quien hablaba era un anciano quien se suponía era el esposo de la anciana

_-"George no seas tan malo con los niños" _

_-"¡Que niños, si se ve que tienen cara de vándalos!"_

_-"Tomen pequeños"_ –la dulce viejecita repartió los dulces entre los 13 chicos (contando a Kanon)

_-"¡Gracias abuela!"_ –pronunciaron felizmente los chicos dorados mientras se dirigían al Santuario

Y siguieron de casa en casa hasta llegar al Santuario.

_-"¿Qué traen ahí?"_ –decía Athena

_-"Son dulces ¿quiere?"_ pronunciaba Aldebaran con la boca llena de chocolate

_-"No, gracias"_

_-"A mí me encantaría jajaja…" _–las luces se apagaron y apareció de entre las sombras un hombre muy apuesto de cabello negro con sus guerreros y hermana

_-¡Ven les dije que Hades regresaría, pero claro nadie escucha al Patriarca Shion, porque esta andropautico!_ –y seguía hablando Shion, aunque nadie escuchara lo que decía

_-"¿Tu qué haces aquí?"_

_-"Solo vine a la fiesta querida Athena"_

_-"¡Rayos otra vez ese tipo raro de los hilos!"_ -Kanon decía con horror al ver la cara de Minos

_-"¡Ya te escuche Saga!_

_-"Te eh dicho miles de veces que soy K-A-N-O-N"_

_-"Nos volvemos a ver Mu, Milo, Aioria"_ –Radamanthys decía burlonamente

_-"¡Hiciste trampa maldito cejon!"_ –musitaba Aioria

_-"Es cierto, si no hubiese sido por esa barrera te habríamos ganado" _–argumentaba Mu

_-"¡Oye tu... ¿eres pariente de Milo?"_ –Shura veía con extrañeza a Aiacos

_-"¡Y dale con lo mismo, ya les dije que no somos parientes ni nada!" _

_-"Claro que no, ademas yo soy más guapo que ese ridículo de Garuda"_ –triunfante Milo se burlaba de Aiacos

_-"¡Cállate bicho, todos saben aquí quién es más guapo!"_

_-"Pandora, que gusto verte"_ –radiante Ikki besaba la mano de esta

-_"¡Eso duele Radamanthys!" _

_-"¡Sierra la boca Minos!"_ –el juez de Wyver tenía la cara roja del coraje al ver como su "amada" era cortejada por Ikki

_-"¡Pobre cejon, ya te la bajaron jajaja!" _–asi todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Aioria, incluyendo a los dos jueces y Hades

_-"¡Que siga la fiesta!"_ –todos miraron con extrañeza al señor del Inframundo

_-"¡Porque padre Zeus, porque!"_ –Athena veía hacia el cielo gritando un montón de maldiciones

_-"¿Y ustedes de que se disfrazaron?"_ –comento un alegre Shaka.

_-"No lo ves idiota, no traemos disfraces_" –respondía Radamanthys

_-"Como quieres que vea si tiene los ojos cerrados" _–continuaba Aiacos

_-"No se les vaya a perder el Inframundo"_ –seguia Mascara

_-"Ahora si son los tres chiflados"_ –decia Afro

_-"¿Shaka porque demonios traes puesto un vestido igual al de Pandora?"_ –musitaba Athena confundida

_-"Un cosmos maligno me lo impidió mi señora" _

_-"Oye, se supone que este vestido es exclusivo" _–reafirmaba Pandora

_-"Pues ya viste que no morticia" _–decía Afro

_-"¿Qué dijiste copia barata de Lady Gaga?"_

_-"Lo que escuchaste morticia"_

Asi el Santo de Picis y Pandora empezaron a discutir y hasta se dieron jalones de cabello

_-"¡Suéltenme, ese Afrodita me las pagara!" _–gritaba la chica con los tres jueces deteniéndola de los brazos

_-"¡No la suelten, Pandora es muy peligrosa enojada!"_ –ordenaba Hades temeroso


End file.
